


Danny Wants A Drink

by SamuelJames



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: 2015 Fandom Stocking, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fandom Stocking Filler, M/M, Omniscient POV, Rating And Warning Are For A Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny feels like drinking after a really bad case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Wants A Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> _Title: Danny Wants A Drink_   
>  _Pairing: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Danny feels like drinking after a really bad case._   
>  _Notes: Written for tristen84's fandom stocking._   
>  _Warning: Mention of rape in case details._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Danny is standing in the rain, eyes focused on the liquor store across the road. As rain trickles down his neck all he can focus on is how good whiskey tastes. He can almost feel the pleasant burn that comes with the first swallow. He knows there has to be an AA meeting close by. In New York there are always meetings, but as he watches customers come and go with their purchases he’s more and more tempted to cross the road and begin a journey into oblivion.

Today had been one of the worst cases, not that there were many good ones. A fourteen year old girl had been reported missing by her father. They began the usual process of checking her home and going to her school. They'd tracked Amber Kelly down at an abortion clinic after one of her friends reluctantly admitted where she was. She’d been crying so much as they tried to talk to her and seemed scared. When Martin had mentioned her father she'd become hysterical. Thank God Viv got her to open up about what happened.

Danny’s hand closes around his wallet and he knows he has enough to get a decent bottle. Then again he has no intention of savoring it. A patrol car passes him and he remembers Tom Kelly’s protests as he'd been cuffed and put in the back of their car. He'd been molesting Amber since she was six and had raped her for the first time last year after her mother died. Amber had been hiding it all till he got her pregnant. Sometimes the good days don't make up for the messed up things people do to each other. There are cases where someone is just trying to leave a bad situation or hiding out with their friends but it’s the messed up ones that stick in his head.

People rush past him, occasionally someone looks at him just standing there taking no shelter. Danny crosses the road when there's a gap in traffic. He walks purposefully towards the store, it’s neon sign offering something. Danny stops just outside. A drink might blot things out but he never was good at stopping at just one. He hasn’t been to a meeting in about four months, he doesn’t even go regularly any more. He figured he didn’t need them so much but maybe that's the problem. He tries to think of how things might go if he does drink, Martin would be so disappointed in him. It could wreck their relationship.

Danny pulls out his phone and calls his boyfriend. "Martin I'm about to make a huge mistake. I want a drink so badly. Can you come get me please?"

"Of course, Danny."

Martin grabs his coat as he's listening to Danny. "Stay on the phone with me, Danny. Is it about Amber?"

"Yeah. Well more that she's a reminder of how messed up things can get. What he did to her sickens me."

"I know that, Danny. I wanted to punch him too but it wouldn't have changed what happened. A drink won't do that either."

Danny is quiet and Martin calls his name twice, hoping Danny hasn't cut him off.

"I'm here, Martin. Oblivion just seems like a nice way to forget. I know I'd regret it, have a killer hangover and the world wouldn't have changed but I used to enjoy getting drunk sometimes."

Down on the street Martin hails a cab. "Danny I'm on my way. Just give me a few minutes. I think you called me because you wanted me to stop you."

"Could be. I'll wait. I promise."

"Hey, Danny, you should take some of your vacation days. Some time away from the unit might help."

"I will if you do. We could get out of state for a few days, some country idyll."

"Sounds good."

Martin gets Danny to describe their perfect getaway and country idyll soon becomes speculation about Hawaii. Martin doesn't mind the switch in venues. It'd be nice to remind themselves that the world can be a good place. He just wants to keep Danny talking till he gets there. When he pulls up he sees Danny pacing slowly back and forth past the window of the store. He hands the cab driver a twenty and asks him to wait for the return trip.

Danny attempts a smile when he sees Martin.

"You okay?"

"No, still feel like going in and I hate feeling this weak. It's been a long time but I still want it."

Martin hugs him. "Come home with me. You're soaked through. We'll talk there."

Danny allows himself to be led to the car. Even though Martin knows he's a recovering alcoholic, this is the first time it's caused any kind of problem in their relationship and he’s glad that Martin doesn't seem freaked out by this. He takes Martin’s hand. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"Of course I came. We'll get through this, talk all night if we have to."

"I can't believe Amber had to go through all that. Rafi and I had a lot of crap from our father but at least it wasn't sexual. She's got a tough road ahead of her."

"I know. Unfortunately we see more than our fair share of awful parents."

When they get home Danny takes a shower and puts on sweatpants and a t-shirt. The desire for a drink is still there but he feels a bit better. When he goes through to the kitchen, Martin is stirring a pot of soup.

“It smells good.”

Martin gives his hand a squeeze, “how bad’s the craving?”

“It’s still there, still my brain telling me nothing will fill that need except alcohol. Not so immediate though. I didn’t want to mess up what we have, my work, my sobriety. I’ve worked too hard for it.”

“Do you still have a sponsor?”

“We lost touch.” 

Martin nods. “Okay. Do you want to go to a meeting? I could go with you or not or whatever would help.”

“You honestly would. I don’t know if it’d help. I’d get strategies I already know and I didn’t slip. I was that close and able to not give in. I’ll see tomorrow but thanks for coming to get me. I’m in such a good place compared to when I was trying and failing to get sober. You're a huge part of that, Martin. Let’s have our soup and watch crappy TV.”

Martin drops his hand and gives the soup another stir while Danny takes out two bowls. There are a few concerned glances throughout the evening but Martin is trusting him to deal with this which is great.

After watching and clearing two episodes of NCIS off the DVR, he suggests and early night to Martin who smiles and kisses him. Danny follows him into their bedroom and Martin shows him just how much he wants him. He gets to hold Martin afterwards till Martin starts snoring quietly. Danny kisses his forehead and soon falls asleep himself.


End file.
